


Green Eyed Monster

by LanJevinson



Series: Mickey Tries New Things [2]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Is it Ned? Is it Lloyd? Whatever, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanJevinson/pseuds/LanJevinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey follows Ian and Ned to the Fountain, and feelings get involved.  Season three, canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this started out as one thing and ended up another.

He's never felt quite this way before.  Hot and clammy and so close to boiling over.

The several beers he's pounded while he watches them together doesn't exactly help to keep his thoughts clear.  All he knows is that he is _here_ and Gallagher is _there_ , with a dude as old as his father.  And he's laughing in a way Mickey's never seen him laugh.  His shoulders are actually shaking.  The most Mickey's ever managed was to make him snort, or possibly chuckle (so Mickey isn't known for his comedic skills, whatever).

Gallagher's got that look on his face too.  That look he gets when he's trying to be coy (he never fucking is).  Grandpa seems to be going for it, though.  He runs a finger along the inside of Gallagher's wrist.

Mickey looks away, disgusted, but tears his eyes back just as quickly.

He hadn't really had much of a plan when he'd trailed Gallagher here.  It was surprisingly easy, though.  For a dude who claimed he wanted to go off to the army and sneak attack fucking Al Qaeda, he could really use some better observation skills.

Mickey knows this is some fucked up way Gallagher thinks he's getting back at him. He's not stupid- obviously Gallagher's pissed about Angie.  Yeah, he'd fucked Angie. He'd closed his eyes while she sucked him off to get him hard and then he'd managed about ten pumps before he pretended to come.  How did Gallagher not fucking realize that he only did it because he's-

Anyway, it isn't the same as going on a date with a fucking dude.  

He'd never be able to do this shit with Gallagher.  They'd never be able to sit at some fruity bar and flirt out in the open like this (not that he'd fucking want to).

He feels the rage build as Grandpa reaches out and just casually _touches_ Gallagher again as they leave the restaurant.

He's gotta do something.

"Shit, Mickey," Gallagher says to him, and he's got that smirk in his eyes that tells Mickey he knows exactly what Mickey's thinking.  And then Grandpa's calling him out and basically coming on to him and Mickey sees red. Or green.  Whatever.

He gets some really good hits and kicks in before Gallagher takes him out quickly with a jab to the neck.  But then instead of staying with fucking Larry King, Gallagher takes off after Mickey as he rounds the corner into an alley.  It makes Mickey want to turn around and kick the shit out of that guy again just to rub it in his face a little.  Gallagher chose _him_.

Adrenaline courses through Mickey's veins.  He feels elated.  He can't stop fucking putting his hands on Gallagher as they weave in and out of alleys, rough housing all the way.

And finally, unspoken, they lean against the brick wall and go for each other's belts.  They're pretty exposed.  If anyone were to glance into the alley as they walked by they'd get an eyeful.  They've gotta work fast.  Thankfully Gallagher likes to be jerked just as rough and quick as Mickey likes it.

And if he doesn't, well, he's never complained.

Mickey tries to keep one eye on the street and another on the ground, but his eyes keep getting distracted as he watches Gallagher's long fingers curl around his dick, and watches his own hand as it pumps Gallagher's.

He doesn't want anyone else.  And he doesn't want Gallagher to want anyone else either.

The words he wants to say are on the tip of his tongue.  He can feel them threatening to escape as his stilted gasps mingle with Galagher's. _Don't fuck anyone else._

Instead he drops Gallagher's dick.  Turns his back and positions himself against the brick of the alley.

"Fuck me," he urges.

He'd already been pretty close. This won't take long at all.

"We could get caught," Gallagher warns breathily, but he's already putting a firm hand on the small of Mickey's back to change the angle a little.

They really could, but Mickey doesn't give a shit.  Not now.  Maybe later, when he's lying alone in his bed and fighting off the shame and the want. 

"Then you better fucking get on with it," Mickey snaps, clenching and unclenching his ass cheeks.

Gallagher hums in appreciation and squeezes Mickey's ass once, fleetingly, before he pushes his way in. 

They don't last long, just as Mickey predicted.  Gallagher comes first, which doesn't happen that often, and he pulls out and hovers while Mickey's forced to jack himself off onto the wall without the full feeling of Ian's dick in his ass.  

"Fucker," he seethes.  

"Sorry," Gallagher says, but he doesn't really sound it.  Mickey glances at him sharply as they re-buckle their belts. Maybe Gallagher's still pissed about Grandpa.

"Sorry for kicking your sugar daddy's ass," Mickey says flippantly, hoping to get a rise out of him.  

Gallagher shrugs and leads the way out of the alley and they head in the direction of home.  

"Hey, let's go in there quick," Gallagher says, stopping Mickey with a quick grip to his elbow.  He points at a dumpy looking music store across the street.

"No," Mickey says automatically.

Gallagher sets his mouth in a firm line.

"Can't even be seen with me in a different neighborhood?" he taunts.  He starts to back away.  "I'm going in.  Come or don't."

That hadn't even been the issue until Gallagher had put the idea in his head.  Mostly he didn't want to waste his time in a dusty ass music store.

He follows Gallagher anyway, because of course he does. The ass of his boxers dampen as he hustles to cross the street.

The feel of Ian's come leaving his body turns him on all over again.  He's a sick fuck.

Gallagher is flipping through CDs absentmindedly when Mickey joins him.  

"Y'know," he says quietly, conversationally.  "We could be friends.  Two guys hanging out together isn't gay."

But it is, because they're not just friends.  Mickey wants to be more than just Ian's _friend_.

Mickey punches Ian hard in the shoulder.

"Fag," he says.  More to himself than Gallagher, but Ian huffs in annoyance and moves farther down the aisle.

After a beat, Mickey sidles up to him again.

"So we're fucking hanging out," he mutters to Ian.

Gallagher glances at him.  His mouth quirks up at the corner.

"This one," he tells Mickey, showing him the cover before sticking it back in its place.  He wanders up to the front counter.

"Hey," he says to the cashier.  "You got the new Muse album?"

Mickey swipes the CD for him, because of course he does.  

He gets a second one too for himself.  Maybe he'll play it tonight before he goes to sleep.  And maybe Ian'll play his too, at the same time at his own house.

Whatever.  


End file.
